The purpose of the Tissue Analysis and Acquisition Core will be to provide state-of-the-art in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry support to Investigators participating in the ESDRC. While many of the ongoing, separately funded studies by ESDRC Investigators, as well as those currently proposed in the Pilot and Feasibility Program, will use in vitro models concerning microvascular endothelial cell biology, it will be important to incorporate experiments that address the validity on in vitro observations with in vivo analysis. This Core facility will provide the expertise, training and equipment for the analysis of experimental and archival tissues, and will complement the service and expertise provide through other ESDRC Cores. The Tissue Analysis and Acquisition Core Laboratory will: a) cut tissue sections; b) perform in situ hybridization and/or immunohistochemistry at a reduced cost for members of the Center; c) train individuals to perform in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry; and d) maintain a tissue bank consisting of clinical specimens and experimental models available for use by Center faculty. Maintenance of a common tissue bank will significantly enhance work in individual labs and improve collaborations between participants in the Center. The addition the in situ hybridization facility will significantly enhance the ability of ESDRC Investigators to analyze experimental models and interpret the in vitro data on microvascular endothelial cells.